I Ain't a Speedster
by Swagging-Dagger
Summary: Delina is a tortured girl with a horrid past. She wants to leave all of it behind and become a superhero. She has a unique quality So she joins up with The Flash himself and starts her training. But she quickly finds out that being a superhero isn't as hard as she thought. It was harder. And with the new villain in town, the pressure was on.


**Author's Note**

 **This is a fanfiction for the Flash. This fanfiction includes knowledge from Season 4, so there may be some spoilers. I really hope you enjoy this story:)**

Chapter 1(I am doing this like a book, 'cause it's easier)

I ran as fast as I could because if I didn't I would die. I rounded the curb and I shifted into an old man. If anyone noticed, they didn't show it. I walked down the street like a normal person. The goons that were chasing me ran right past me. They didn't even give me a second glance. I kept walking for a few blocks and then I found what I was looking for. S.T.A.R. Labs. I shifted back into my comfortable body. I walked into S.T.A.R. labs, knowing there would be no security in this place. When I get inside, I realize how much I have dreaded this and also have been waiting for this. _But none of that matters now_ said the voice in my head. _you have to tell them._ So I walked down the hallway, weighted down by the knowledge I hold.

I walk into an intimate moment between Barry Allen(or should I say the Flash) and Iris West. They instantly break apart seeing me. Before Barry could the words Iris yelled them out. "Who the hell are you and why are you here?" Hearing all this commotion, Cisco Ramon, Caitlyn Snow, Ralph Dibny, and Joe West walk into the room. I say in a voice loud but not exactly yelling,

"Good. You are all here to listen to my story."

Cisco was about to reply,"Who-"

I cut in. "Cisco, you do not need to ask any questions, for my explanation shall answer them all."

I looked at all of them. I saw shocked, but attentive faces. I began my twisted tale.

"My name is Delina Fox. I gave this name to myself because before I had no name. Only numbers. You may ponder why such a beauty like me does not have a name given by my parents. Well, I never knew my parents. They sold me off to a businessman who then let his scientists experiment with me. The injected me with fluids and chemicals and drugs. Then one day, when I was 18, the particle accelerator exploded and that was the best day of my life. The explosion hit the factory where I was. That was the night I got my powers and that was also the night I broke out from my prison.

" After that, I started living on the roads, stole a few things, but then decided not to and took upon a few jobs. And then a woman named Amunet, I believe you know her, confronted me about my power. And you must know I use my power regularly."

Barry cut in, "And what exactly is your power?"

"I shift into any form I want." To show him a demonstration I shift into. Shifting, in an outsider's view, my body becomes ribbons and swirls around like a tornado and then forms together into the shape I want. In this case, I turn in to Barry. Barry stands up in disbelief. He touches my shoulder. I flinch away.

"Sorry, I am used to being touched in a good way."

Then I turn back into myself.

"Shall I continue?"

Every single person nods their head.

"She asked me to work for her, and I said yes. I was very low on money, so I had to do something to survive. As her left hand, I was with her a lot and I found out a lot of her dirty secrets. Then one day she took me with her on a mission instead of her trusted right hand. We went to an old apartment. Room 106. When I walked I say a frail little boy and a skinny woman huddled together. They were whimpering. She gave me a gun." I started to shake. Caitlyn got up and put her arm around me. I continued. "She told me to shoot. Both of them. And then she walked out of the room. I raised the gun. I used two bullets." Everyone gasped. "I didn't shoot them. I told them to vanish. Like ghosts. The next day Amunet found out, she sent her goons after me. Ever since then I was on the run ever since then. And for three months now I have been spying on you. Please take me in. I can help you save people. Please let me be a part of this. I know you are the Flash, Barry. Please train me to be a superhero."

I wiped the tears that had slipped down my cheeks and waited for Barry's answer. With everyone staring at him, he surely was under pressure.

"Can you wait in the hallway, Delina? I want to discuss with my team."

I exited out into the hallway. I could hear them talking. Talking about me. After what felt like centuries, they called me back in.

They all stared at me with mixed faces. It Iris West who spoke,

"You're in."


End file.
